Mother
by StraightOuttaNowhere
Summary: It's been two years since Hinawa has passed away, and Lucas is still in grieving. After about two months of complete silence, Lucas decides to speak to his mother one last time.


"Hey, have you seen Lucas around lately?"

"Can't say that I have. Poor kid's been gone since Hinawa passed away."

"Actually, I heard from someone that Lucas had been spending every day at Hinawa's grave."

"Still? Poor Lucas… To think, he's still grieving her after almost two months…"

"Has he at least been eating properly?"

"I sure do hope so. The kid just sits there silent, staring at his mom's grave. Sometimes he just cries his eyes out. Makes me feel bad for the poor young'n."

"I wonder what's going on in that child's head…?"

Lucas sat alone in front of Hinawa's grave, drawing in the dirt with a stick. He drew a circle, then some lines, some straight and some curved, and eventually, he had drawn a stick figure drawing of him and his brother Claus holding hands with their late mother. Lucas sighed and set the stick aside, and stared at his mother's grave. Finally, after about two months of nothing but silence, Lucas began to talk.

"...Hi, M-Mom…" He began. "I...I really, uh...Miss you… And Dad does too… I'm sure Claus does too...Wherever he is…" He pauses. "Oh...Right...Claus has been missing for some time now...Do you...Know where he is, Mom…?" He waited for a response—which he knew would never come, but he waited anyways. "I didn't think so…" He sighed again. "Dad sometimes comes by and sits here with me. We don't talk, we just both sit in silence and mourn you. I can tell he really misses you…"

He looks behind him and picks up a bouquet of flowers. "Lisa asked me to give you these. I feel bad, because she's always so worried about me. Everyone is. I don't want them to worry about me, but what can I do?" His eyes begin to well up with tears. "I remember...I would ask you that s-same question...And you'd always have an answer…" He begins sobbing as he looks straight at his mother's grave. "So tell me mom...What...What do I do without you?!" He begins crying hysterically at this point, gripping tightly at his shoulders. "Wh-what am I supposed to do, w-without you here to guide me?! Huh?! I'm just a kid! I'm nothing but a kid! Nothing but a stupid, little crybaby!" He pauses for a minute to catch his breath and cry a bit more. "And...That's all I'll ever be…" He looks up at the grave, hiccupping and sobbing. "...Why did you have to go, Mom…?" He places a hand on the grave. "Why did you have to leave me, and Dad, and Claus, and everyone…? Can't you come back…? Please…?" His sobs start to get a bit louder again. "Please...Come back...Please…" He lays down in front of the grave and starts sobbing once more, completely filled with a sense of loneliness and despair.

"...No…"

After a couple of minutes crying, the blonde boy stood up, wiping his tears away. With a hiccup and a quiet sob, he began again. "No...That...That isn't what you taught me...And that isn't what you'd want me to think…" He clenches his fist tightly and emits a shaky sigh. "...I think...I think I'm ready to move on, Mom." He looks at the grave, filled with determination. "I was always the weak one, the one that needed protecting. But now that you're gone, who's gonna protect me? Dad?" He looks at the drawing of his brother and his mother at his feet, and picks up the stick. "I don't want anyone to protect me anymore. If I can't protect myself, then how can I protect anyone else?" He waves the stick around and points it at the grave. "As of today, I'll stand up for myself, and for others too. Just like you taught me, Mom. Just like you would have wanted." He gave the grave a meek smile before turning away and looking towards the village.

"Things are changing, Mom. Ever since those folks with pig masks came along, Tazmily has been changing drastically. They brought this "money" stuff and now everything is different." He looks at one of the building, one that had been mowed down and rebuilt as a more urban and advanced building. "...I don't like these changes. And I don't like these Pig Mask people. I have a bad feeling about them." He looks at the grave over his shoulder. "Keep looking out for me, Mom. And help me fight for what's right." He looks back at the town. "I'll need your strength for the battles to come." He looks at his other hand and realizes he was still holding the bouquet from Lisa. He walks back up to the grave and places the flowers in front of it. "I'll be sure to come see you again soon, Mom. Until then, watch over me. And keep an eye out for Claus too. Keep him safe, wherever he may be." And with that, he made for the village, a bit more mature, and ready to fight when the time comes.

"Don't worry, my boy. I'll always be here to watch over you. You've grown so much. I miss you so, so much Lucas. Be safe, my child. Both you and Claus. Flint too. And all the people of Tazmily Village. I'll always be with you Lucas. Even if I can't be with you physically, there's one part of me you'll always have with you. A part of me that will be ready to help you whenever you may need it. And that part is…

...My Love."

 **Welp, that's that, folks. I had been debating what series I should do next, and after playing Mother 3 again for a bit, I thought I might as well write something for it.**

 **In any case, if you'd like to make a suggestion for a series, do go ahead. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
